1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to carry handles, more specifically to a carry handle designed for rapid attachment by machine to a package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patented designs for attaching a carry handle to a container wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,254 patented Sep. 22, 1981 by W. Brunone, describes a thin resilient metal or plastic handle having a pair of parallel legs extending normal from a straight back which extends laterally beyond each leg in tapered shoulders. The free end of each leg has an outward depending barb.
A twin screw which is angled toward a moving conveyor of packages and aligned with the direction of movement of the conveyor moves the handles in the direction of conveyor movement so that each handle is aligned with one of the moving packages over an opening in the package.
The handles hang by their shoulders from a spiral slot in each screw. As the handles are moved along the screw each handle is moved down to the aligned package by the downward tilt of the screw until the screw forces the handle gradually down into the opening. The arms are squeezed together by the barb until the barb it passes through the opening whereupon the arms spring back to parallel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,243 patented Apr. 6, 1993 by Vlasaty et al. describes a container having a pair of rectilinear slots in an outer wall of the container. A flat, relatively thin handle is aligned with the long dimension of the slots. Each end of the handle is inserted in a slot and then the handle is turned sideways so that wings at the ends of the handle prevent withdrawal of the handle ends from the outer wall of the container.